Red and Yellow Sunflowers
by vesinir
Summary: SEMI HIATUS - She was an enigma, unreadable and a complete mystery. He wanted to know what secrets she held and he be damned if someone else got them before he did.


_"We all see the world through our own eyes. Each person has a different view, a different way of looking at things. Some people see the light, others the dark. Sometimes someone can see in between. But me... I see more then that..."_

* * *

Letting out a long sigh, Nagisa watched the trees in the wind, leaves rustling softly. _Guess I got here too early..._ He mentally sighed. He'd usually leave home around this time but he'd wanted to avoid his mother. She had been nagging his mother a bit more then usual ever since he asked to cut his hair. _Maybe I should have kept quiet._ Frowning, he glanced to the track that he had walked up, seeing Sugino walking with Maehara, seemingly talking about some new tactics.

As they noticed him, the blue haired boy offered a small smile. "Hey Nagisa!" Sugino waved and Maehara put his hands behind his head. "Why are you here so early?" He questioned, sitting next to him as Maehara stood in front of them.

He chuckled nervously. "I, uh, left a bit earlier than I thought I had..." Nagisa rubbed the back of his head and the pair laughed slightly.

"Ah, well that happens!" Maehara said, crossing his arms over his chest. There was a pause and the flirty male pulled his phone out. "We have a new student coming in today, I got Karasuma to send me their photo!"

Sugino and Nagisa blanched. "Do you think they'll be an assassin?" Sugino asked with a frown, Maehara opened his mouth to talk but some movement out of the corner of his eye. It seemed everyone noticed it since everyone turned to look at the tree in the court yard. There was a figure sitting on one of the branches, leg dangling down.

"Is this Class 3-E? Or am I on the wrong mountain?" The person asked in a dull but unnaturally cheerful voice. Nagisa couldn't help but shiver at the sound of it. It was the voice of someone who knew what they wanted and would do anything to get it. As they jumped down, arms crossed, Nagisa couldn't tell if they were a boy or a girl. Even the voice had no giveaway. Maehara opened his mouth to speak but closed it, frowning. Guess he was intimidated by her too. "Guess so." They chimed, rubbing underneath their nose. Taking a few steps towards them, they offered a grin. "Names? No names? Shall I simply call you Prey? Or does the Prey have names?"

The three took a step back. "Uh... I-I'm Na-Nagisa!" The blue haired boy bowed and flinched when they tapped his head.

"Don't take your eyes of the unknown." They added in, a frown on their face. Nagisa looked into their eyes for a moment, dark navy, seemingly black. "Well, I'm guessing you guys are my new classmates."

They were scary, intimidating and cheerful. Truthfully, they reminded Nagisa of someone, but the blue haired male just couldn't put his hand on it.

"Yeah... um, that's us. I'm Maehara and that's Sugino. Nice to meet you." The usually cheerful and flirty male was frowning, brows knitted.

The new student offered a grin. "Well, I guess you guys can call me Ren." They gave the three a thumbs up, a silly smile.

Now that greetings were out of the way, Nagisa got a better look at them. Simply black multi purpose army boots with dark grey pants tucked in. They were the usual white button up and over top an oversized hoodie, color matching the color of Ren's eyes.

There was a smirk on the strangers face but it was wiped from their face as some of the other students walked up the hill. The three males looked to them and waved, but when they looked back to Ren, they were gone. "W-Where'd Ren go?!" Maehara questioned nervously, rubbing the nape of his neck. Sugino and Nagisa looked around, and after looking to the tree Ren had been in when they had first spot them, they let out a relived sigh but decided to keep quiet. Ren seemed to want to stay hidden for now.

Seemed the three of them and Re had been 'chatting' more then Nagisa thought as the sound of the bell rung out. As the three walked inside, Nagisa threw a glance back to the tree. _No where in sight..._ Nagisa frowned and walked inside, taking his seat along with everyone else.

As Koro Sensei walked in, well... more like slithered, everyone became silent. He seemed different today, and even though he was grinning.

"Okay everyone!" The yellow teacher cheered. "We have a new student joining us today!" Koro Sensei motioned to the door where Ren walked in, a grin on their face. "Everyone this is-" He paused. "Um, I actually didn't get your name..."

Ren's smile disappeared as they stared at Koro Sensei. _Now for the reaction..._ Nagisa thought dully to himself. They all watched the new student for a moment, waiting for a reaction, anything from their teachers appearance. After a few minutes, they realized her face wasn't going to change.

"I guess you all can call me... Ren..." They offered a smile.

"Okay, well, this is our new student Ren! Please be kind to her!" Ren flicked her hand in a common Australian greeting and sat at the back. _This is going to be a long day..._

Nagisa had been right, the day had been long. They had been drilling over some of the harder Math subjects all day and Ren had nailed all the called out questions. As they saying goes, she was the teachers pet. The odd thing was how calm she was around Koro Sensei and how thrown off he was with her presence. It was hard to notice it but if you really watched it became more noticeable.

Only a few of the students had noticed and the first time Nagisa had seen it was when Ren walked up and asked his name. He seemed to almost say one thing before correcting himself and telling her the name the class the had given him.

The day had gone on almost normally. At first break she had been silent, sitting under a tree and sketching something in a small leather bound notebook. No one had been able to get close enough to see if she was actually drawing or writing but from the movements of her pen Nagisa had guessed she was sketching.

Third and Forth period had been Language. Easy enough. As Koro Sensei walked in, Ren jerked her head up, her smile slipping off her face as her head rose up. There was a silent pause before she looked back to her book, tapping the page before starting her sketching again. Nagisa frowned. She had paid quite a lot of attention to him during the first two periods.

Nagisa guessed she wasn't the best at Maths but had Language down. Ren was an enigma in their assassination classroom. Language had gone faster, but it might have been due to the fact that Ren was attached to her book or calling out the right answers before anyone else had a chance.

As the bell rung for lunch, Ren stood, tucking her books away, snatching her sketch book and pen before rushing outside. Nagisa frowned, eyes watched her as she sat down at the same tree. She was stoic, calm, collected yet oddly cheerful. She grinned and made odd comments on things, much like earlier. She had refered to him, Sugino and Maehara as 'prey' and when he had told her his name and bowed slightly, her comment; 'don't take your eyes off the unknown'. Was that why she had stopped paying so much attention to their teacher? Had she sized him up to be harmless or was it something else. At this point Nagisa wasn't able to tell.

Grabbing his lunch, Nagisa made his way to the tree and bent down slightly. "You don't have any lunch, want some of mine?" He offered, offering her a smile. Ren looked up, brushing her fringe out of her face. She shrugged, patting the spot next to her and flipping the page on her sketch book too quick for him to get a glance at what she had been drawing throughout the day. Nagisa set his lunch down between them and watched as her pen glided over the paper. The sketch started out as a circle but gradually was turned into a face and shoulders. The face was feminine looking but after she started on the hair, he realized who she was drawing. "U-Um... why ar-are you drawing me?" He asked.

She hummed for a moment and tapped the page. "I'm not sure. A habit? I draw people I've seen in my life, the ones I've talked to more than others." Nagisa offered a thoughtful hum at her words. "I've never really had a single person in my life too long, for multiple reasons, a few of them I can't really say..." She paused as Nagisa watched her pen. She seemed to be looking far away but as her pen went across the paper, it took shape. "I'll let you in on a secret..." she tapped the page twice, catching his attention again as she turned to the page she had been on before. It was a young man, hair a bit shorter than hers but equally as messy. "He was in my life the longest. But he too got taken away."

The blue haired boy frowned and opened his mouth to comment but she flipped the page and as quickly as the image of the male had been there, it was gone. "Ah... well," he looked to his lunchbox. "Do you want some?" She peered a the box for a moment and grabbed half of his sandwich, placing the corner in her mouth and taking a small bite before shifting something in her mouth after swallowing. She seemed to since his gaze and stuck her tongue out, a playful grin on her face. "You have a piercing?! How you get your parents to allow it?!" Nagisa asked, looking a the silver metal ball.

Her smile faded like the sun through clouds and she looked away. "I don't remember my parents, Nagisa. And I did it myself, it wasn't too hard anyway." Nagisa was awed and worried at the same time. "Don't give me that face." She scowled slightly and Nagisa apologized.

There was a long pause as she continued sketching Nagisa's face, there was a question that the male was itching to ask, but her face seemed to tell him she wasn't in the mood. Letting out a sigh, Nagisa scratched his neck. "Um..." She glanced at him, frowning. "If you don't know your parents... wh-where do you stay?"

Ren tapped the page twice and let out a long and thoughtful sigh. "By myself." Those two words held a lot of meaning. As Nagisa opened his mouth to comment, the bell went. She closed her book and stuffed the rest of the sandwich half into her mouth whilst standing. "Nice talking to you, maybe we should do it tomorrow." He watched as she slipped inside and grabbed her bag.

"Wait! Why are you leaving early?" Nagisa asked, clutching his lunchbox in his hand.

"Don't feel like staying. And I have to met up with that scary Government fella." Nagisa guessed she meant Mr. Karasuma. But he could have been wrong. Nagisa sighed and waved her off before returning to class. They could continue their chat tomorrow.

* * *

"Hey Ren, where did you go after school yesterday?" Nagisa asked taking a seat next to her under the same tree as yesterday. She had come in early, sat in the same tree and waited for the bell. They had gone over Language, Science, Maths so far today and each period Ren had been deathly silent. Her mood swings seemed to throw everyone off. During first break Terasaka had tried talking to he, but after one insult after another she had not only wounded his pride but broken his nose.

After that she had been wearing a smug smirk that had driven Terasaka mad. Koro Sensei had opted to send him home rather than watch the two fight. Especially after she almost broke his arm. It had been a shock to the whole class. The small and seemingly harmless new kid had shown her true nature. The look she had given him, it was one that none of them had ever seen.

After that, everyone had stayed away from Ren save for Nagisa. Nagisa sat next to her and helped out with some things, mostly Maths and Science. He'd given her a small run down of what they had been drilling through. She caught up quickly, faster than Nagisa had expected at least. By second break she had rushed outside and sat down, continuing her drawing of Nagisa from yesterday as soon as he sat down, handing her half of his sandwich.

She took it with a silent thank you, placing the bread, meat and salad mix in her mouth before continuing. Ren glanced at his face, dark navy blue eyes staring at him intently, scanning every detail of his face before looking back to the paper, a small grin. Using her free hand she took the sandwich from her mouth and bit it, giving a few thoughtful chews before going again. Ren stayed silent for a bit, seemingly to think of an answer.

"Into the forest." She finally answered, tapping the page twice moments before. Nagisa had guessed her tapping before stopping was habit, or maybe a quirk.

"Why didn't you just go home?"

She frowned again, placing the sandwich down and looking into his eyes. He shivered and eyed her, trying to avoid her eye contact. "One question for you, Nagisa." He flinched at the sudden harshness of her voice. "What home?" She doesn't have a home? Nagisa thought to himself. "I went into the forest because it isn't safe for me to be in town by myself."

"Ren, how is it not safe? You could be attack by wild animals out there!" Nagisa frowned. How could it not be safe in town? And how was she even in school if she wasn't living with anyone? Actually, why is she even in 3-E? So many questions but he knew the bell would be going soon, and after that, he'd have to wait until Monday. Ren had opted to not respond to him, simply closing her book and stuffing the rest of the sandwich into her mouth. "Ren?" He asked in a softer voice. She looked to him, blank faced. "I'm not happy with you staying in the forest. Can you stay at mine during the weekend at least? Just until we find you somewhere to stay?"

Ren's blank face shifted into a thoughtful look. "Will your parents be okay with a female staying over?" The word female made him frown.

"Well, we could just say you're a guy and you just want to get away for the weekend. I mean, when I first met you I thought you were a guy, honestly." Ren offered a small smile and looking to her boots.

As the bell rang, she nodded. "I guess that should be okay. And most people do, really. In a way, for what I do, it can be useful. And Nagisa?" The blue haired boy offered her a hum. "Truthfully? I thought you were a lass when I first saw you." His face went from calm to utterly flustered. Nagisa wondered what was going on through her mind when she laughed. It was such an odd sound coming from her, really. Even as they walked inside for their next class, he was still curious as to where she came from.

It might have been better if he didn't. From everything she has said, and from how she has acted, he wonders how she'll go on their first P.E class with Mr. Karasuma. It would be an interesting class, that's for sure.

In fact, now that Nagisa thought about it, she hadn't made a single move on Koro Sensei. It was odd. Didn't she want the prize money? Maybe she wasn't that selfish, but she seemed to know what she wanted, so Nagisa opted not to ask. Questions didn't seem to be the best thing for her. Every time he asked her something she would pause for a moment in thought, as if what she says could be dangerous. The look in her eye is that of someone who had seen more than they should have, and that worried the blue haired teen.

Letting out a long sigh, he sat down next to Ren whom had her feet up on her desk. She was fiddling with something he hadn't seen before. It was a locket, small and silver, small enough to fit into her palm. Her fingers were gover over the front carving of it, and as he stared, he noticed it was shaped like a dog tag, the ones that army men wore. Nagisa wondered why she didn't open it, or maybe it wasn't a locket. He wasn't sure. Chances are it was empty, or jammed closed even. As Ren twitched slightly, her eyes flicked towards him. Seemed she had noticed his gaze. Looking away, he watched as their teacher walked in.

Koro Sensei gave everyone a big grin. "Now everyone! The Midterms are coming up and I want all of you to be prepared!" Ren's face twisted for a moment as she watched Koro Sensei, as if he didn't know what to think before she settled on a scowl, grabbing one of her books and walking out.

"Why does she always leave last period?" Nagisa asked himself, frowning slightly. Looking at her desk, he noted she had left her bag there so that meant she would at least be coming back. That was good since he was pretty sure she didn't know where he lived.

Maehara leaned over to the blue haired teen. "Maybe she thinks she's better than us..." He muttered. All he got was a shake of the blue teens head. Nagisa didn't think so. For some reason Ren seemed to think she was dangerous, and Nagisa wanted to know why. The only outburst he had seen so far was her fight was Terasaka, and even then, breaking a nose wasn't even that bad.

* * *

As the bell rang, Nagisa stood. Still no sign of Ren. He thought to himself, standing up and grabbing her bag along with his. As he walked out of the building, both bags were snagged from him and he looked around frantically, seeing Ren looking at him with that odd grin of hers. "Sorry I took so long." She chided happily.

Nagisa watched as she hoisted both bags onto her back easily, grinning all the while. She sure was an odd one, that was for sure. For a moment, she fiddled with the locket, or dog tag since at this point he wasn't sure, before shifting and walking forward, towards the path that lead down the mountain and back to the main campus before the town, where Nagisa lived. As they made their way down, Ren seemed much more chatty than normal but Nagisa guessed it was because no one else was around. The only one that could have caught up to them by now was Koro Sensei and from what he knew the teacher was heading to Italy to get some ice cream or something like that.

As they walked into the school grounds, two voices rang out. "Oh man! Is that Nagisa!?" One of them sneered. Ren seemed to tense slightly and walk faster. Nagisa pondered if she didn't want to be seen with him. But as their bags slipped from her back, landing on the ground as she walked towards to two, Nagisa flinched. "What a reject! And he even got a hottie to help him out with his bags! Loser!" The second Ren was in range of them she grabbed the fat one by his collar.

The skinny one backed up, hands up as if trying to protect himself. "I find that offensive, fat ass," Ren said, her voice a bit lower than before, but still as cheerful. "Y'know what I do to people that offend me?" Even now, Nagisa could see she was annoyed. Much like what happened with Terasaka. She wasn't even pissed and she still seemed to give off this deathly aura. The teen shook his head frantically to answer her question and she eaned forward slightly. "I break their fingers off... one... by... one..." Each word made him flinch and as she dropped him to the ground and grabbed their bags, Nagisa couldn't help but be awed. She had to practically do nothing to get people scared of her. She reminded him of their principle in a way, but her aura was anything but professional.

Nagisa walked after her, hurrying past the bullies and back to the dark haired teens side. "You d-didn't have to do that you know..." Nagisa commented softly, looking at the path ahead of him.

Ren shrugged. "I sorta did. I don't like bullies, never really have. Personally I've never had someone bully me, not sure why," at this, Nagisa resisted telling her she was sort of threatening, even on her good days. "I just didn't want them to bully you. If they keep doing it just let me know, okay?" Nagisa nodded slowly, smiling nervously. He wondered if she'd hurt them like she did Terasaka, or maybe even worse. It made him inwardly shudder to think what she could do. Deciding not to dwell on it too long, he looked a head, seeing his house a bit up the road.

"W-We're almost there!" He said with a slight stutter. Ren nodded, now silent. It gave Nagisa a chance to think what he would say. What if his mother didn't let her stay over? He could probably ask one of the girls to look after her but Nagisa wasn't too sure how that would go since they all seemed wary of her. Rubbing the back of his neck as they reached the door, Nagisa unlocked it, walking in and calling out. "I'm home!"

After hearing a shuffling noise Nagisa's mother peered around the corner, smiling happily. "Oh hello Nagisa! You have a friend I see?" She pipped, stepping closer to examine Ren. Nagisa hoped she buy her being a boy. "What's his name?"

Letting out a silent sigh, Nagisa smiled. "My name is Ren, nice to meet you ma'am." Ren spoke in a tone similar to that of Mr. Karasuma, very formal but unlike the man, there was a small smile twitching at the corners of her lips.

"Ah! Such manners! My name is Hiromi Shiota, nice to meet you as well!" His mother paused for a moment as she eyed Ren. "If you don't mind me asking, what's your accent? I can't quite place it!" Nagisa blinked. He hadn't noticed it before. Did Ren really have an accent?

"A bit of everything really. I'd say either a bit Australian or possibly American." Ren offered a small grin, tucking her hands into her pockets.

Nagisa's mother had soon gushed over his new friend, asking her questions about where she was from. Oddly enough, Ren answered that she wasn't too sure, just that it wasn't the best place for a kid. His mother hadn't pushed much after that and asked more about Australia, telling Ren she had heard it was lovely there. All Ren had said was that there were a lot of deadly animals, namely spiders and snakes.

After and hour of chatting, dinner too, they headed up into Nagisa's room. Due to the fact that they had said Ren was a guy she had to stay in Nagisa's room, luckily on a futon on the floor. Nagisa had tried to think of something to convince his mum to let her sleep on the couch but she wouldn't have it. Sighing and laying back on his bed, he watched Ren draw. She had been silent for ten minutes, the only noise coming from the pencil on her paper. Scratching his nose, Nagisa let out a long sigh.

ANother ten minutes went by before Ren finally said something. "Done." Nagisa sat up, looking at the presented drawing. It was actually a really good drawing in all honesty. Nagisa smiled.

"That is really good Ren! You have a serious talent for stuff like that." The female smiled and stood, tucking her book and pen away before shifting through her bag. After finding something she stood and turned her back to the male, pulling her shirt up. Nagisa flushed a color similar to that of a tomato and turned around, waiting until he heard a slight hum. Looking back, he saw she had changed into a black long sleeved shirt that was five sizes too big. He worried that she looked a bit too girly but when she pulled it up a bit he saw the blue boxers.

She looked at him, brow raised in question. "What? You think I'm not going to wear any pants?" She made an odd noise after that, something that sounded like a tsk. After that, she curled up under the blankets of her futon and smiled. "See you tomorrow Nagisa." She hummed, turning away from him. The blue haired teen smiled and turned the light off.

It was going to be an odd weekend with Ren around.


End file.
